


Unrequited Feeling

by Kionkitchee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionkitchee/pseuds/Kionkitchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara has to let go of Naruto even though he loves him so much. SasuNaru, onesided GaaraNaru. Shounen-Ai, Yaoi. Don't like don't read. If U don't mind, please RnR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** Kionkitchee

**Author:** Kionkitchee

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama

 **Pairing:** One-sided GaaNaru. Hint of SasuNaru

 **Disclaimers:** Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei owns it.

 **Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi with a little OOC. Don't like don't read; just get out from here if you are homophobic. Actually, I'm not good enough in English so prepare for grammar mistake. And most of it is from Gaara's POV.

 **Summary:** Before Gaara tells Naruto his feeling, he said something to Sasuke.

.

 **_Unrequited feeling_**

.

 **-Gaara and Sasuke's scene-**

I know you were there. I know you have been followed me for the entire week. I know the reasons why you would do such a thing like stalking me. I know you always keep your eyes on me so that I can't touch your angel. And I know you know my capability well, since I'm the Kazekage.

I stared at you and you stared back. I could feel the darkness covered your aura. Your face showed me your hatred. The hatred that so I liked before.

"What do you want with him?" asked you.

I smirked; finally that question escaped from your throat. I walked then stopped for about a meter from you. "What kind of question is that?" I asked you back; testing you.

"Stop joking around. I know you wanna do something to him," said you.

"And what will you do if it's true?" I saw your face darkened. Oh, my. I like to see you like that.

"I'll kill you if I have to. Now tell me what you want with him!" shouted you. I could hear a little fear from your tone.

Yes. You fear me. You fear me for almost catching your angel. Almost.

"Relax, Uchiha. I'm not planning to eat him. If that's what you wanna know," spoke me. I straightened my gesture, "I just wanna say something to him. And the rest is his to decide," explained me. As the words came from my mouth, the raven traitor narrowed his eyes. "You know, kind of confession," added me.

"I'm the Kazekage and not afraid of your infamous trade mark Uchiha glare," told me when you glaring at me. "Promise me one thing, will you?" asked me. I saw you folded your arms. I know I have your full attention now.

"If he chooses me, let him go from your life. You better not to touch him anymore."

I saw you startled a bit. But then, you placed your stoic mask again. "And if he…" you didn't finish your words, but I know your meaning.

"If he chooses you… I'll go," finished me.

I know the answer already. But, I'm not giving up. Yet.

 **-Gaara and Naruto's scene-**

You stood in front of me.

Your face looked so sad.

Your voice was broken and bitter. I could hear it came from your throat.

Why? Why did you look at me like that? Does my face look so hurt for you? No, I'm okay! Don't look at me like that!

I'm okay, really.

Please smile again, will you? No, not that smile either! I want to see your real smile, your brightest smile like when you with him.

"I'm sorry, Gaara…" said you.

It's okay. It's alright. You don't have to apologize to me. You don't have to tell me anything about your sorry. I just want to ask you that. You don't have to feel sorry for me.

That was my foolishness anyway, but I'm not regretting that.

"I can't accept you not because I hate you, but it's already filled by him…" you started to explain.

I did nothing, just listen.

"He is my rival, my friend, my partner, my brother, my enemy, my love… He is everything. This heart…" I could see you held your own chest with a sincere smile I ever see, "This heart has already filled by him… I even rarely think about myself…"

It's done. You hurt me. You really hurt me! You always think about him yet you rarely think of yourself? Was that meaning you hurt yourself? Or you really love him until you give everything to the person who almost killed you twice? For Kami-sama sake, Naruto! He almost killed you TWICE! Yet, you love him…

Are you out of your mind? Are you INSANE?

"Why, Naruto?" I asked you as venom took over my tone. I hate to see you so broken like this. "Why can't I replace him? Even if as a brother or just a friend? WHY?" I shouted the last part. I could feel your body trembled as I gripped your shoulder.

"Gaara, please… I can't… even though I treat you as a friend; I know that you'll treat me more… I just can't!"

I stared at you with my teary eyes. I didn't know what this feeling was. Sadness? Anger? Jealousy? Hurt? Huh, I don't want to know actually.

While you never really treat me as a friend, my feeling grew to love you. I hate this. I really hate this! I hate myself for falling in love with you while I know you never notice me but HIM!

He, who made you suffer! He, who treated you like a shit! He, who left you behind! He, whom you love for bloody sake!

I hate him! I hate him for making you leave everything and maybe your life too!

CURSE ME who hate you too! NO! I don't hate you! I never hate you… I can't… I don't want to.

But, this feeling is killing me! I'm dying inside... It hurts…

It hurts so much…

Naruto, please… no! Please don't cry! Don't cry in front of me! I don't want you pity me if it because you felt sorry for me… I'm okay, I told you before, right? So, please don't cry…

"Naruto…" I called you and you looked at me again after you stared at the ground oh so interestedly. I wiped your tears and held you gently. I stroke your back and whispered softly.

"It's alright, Naruto. You didn't do anything wrong to me. So please, stop crying, will you?"

I could feel you nod and slowly distance yourself from me. I gave you a smile; a sincere smile from my heart.

Yes. I accept your decision in leaving me. I knew you won't be mine. I knew that long before my feeling grow towards you. When I looked at your team-tag with him while fighting me, I know that he was your precious person. No. He IS your precious person.

Oh, how I loath you for that. How the goddess of jealousy burned my heart and mind permanently by showing me your bond with him. For me, who has never been loved like that and never having a bond like that, it really hurts. It's slicing me with blazing fire through my heart.

That's why I want you. I want you so much. That greedy feeling turned to love. Yes. I love you; this love maybe like your feeling towards him. It's so strong and eternal. But, I can't force you. No. I don't want to force you.

I have to leave you.

"Go, Naruto…" I said. You looked at me; surprised. "Go, Naruto," I repeated. "He's waiting for you… always…" I stared at the empty side of the forest, and then you did the same.

I could sense you holding your breath as if you couldn't believe what you're seeing now are true. I turned your body and pushed you slowly, "Go…" begged me. Then, without further ado, you ran towards him.

The raven haired guy with onyx eyes opened his arms and embraces the crying angel. That's what I thought in my mind. And in this heart, I didn't know what feeling this was. But, I'm happy; truly happy.

 _Dear, God. Please grant my wish. I hope he will always be happy by his side. Please, let him be._

 **FIN**

I wrote this in only an hour. Thanks for reading. I'll be happy if you want to review this story. Just please, don't wasting your time for leaving me flames.

Happy birthday, Sasuke! Welcome back to Naruto! ^-^


End file.
